Bye Lord Sesshomaru or not
by xxshikoraxx
Summary: SessRin Rin loves her lord, and yet he is so harsh. He want her to find a husband. When she does, how does he react?
1. Chapter 1

;Bye Lord Sesshomaru………or not

Pairings: and the end RinSess

19 year old Rin was walking through the hall at Lord Sesshomaru's castle.She has been living there since Naraku died. Lord Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha,his half brother, and some other people defeat him. Rin was 15 at the time. While they were fighting she got kidnapped by Kagura, the wind goddess. Whenever they defeated Naraku, she was free from him and let Rin go. To Rin's surprise, she even hugged Rin and said,"Hey! I'm free!" Then she started screaming and ran off

Also, Kohaku, Sango's brother, was free. Sango was so happy that her once deadly brother was now the loving, caring brother he was before. Miroku's right hand, which had a Kazanna( wind tunnel) in it, was cleared up. Everything was going great until now.

Now wasn't the best time for Rin. Her lord was very harsh to her today and she was very sad.

f L a S h B a C K

Rin walked to the door to Lord Sesshomaru's library. He needed her for some reason. Jaken hobbled out of the door and told her," Lord Sesshomaru will see you now."

And with that, Rin opened the door and went in only to hear a cold voice behind the shadows "Sit down Rin."

His voice was very deep and sexy. Rin sat down. She just needed to know what her lord needed her for. "Milord, Jaken said you needed me for something."

"Yes I do. We will be searching for you a new husband. You are 19 years old, so you will need one."

Rin couldn't believe her ears. She loved her lord, and she would never love someone as much as she loved him.

She said simply,"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I already love someone."

He was amused, " So, who is it?"

"You really want to know, milord?"

"Rin, if I didn't want to know, why would I ask you?"

She studdered," Well…. It's…."

"Who is it?"

"It's you."

"What?"

"It's you, Lord Sesshomaru. I have developed feelings for you."

"Why?"

"Because you are nice, caring, beautiful, and you are very graceful."

"Well"

"I was hoping you liked me too, milord."

He started laughing, "Hah! Why would I love you? You are ugly, human, stinky, human, a bad fighter, human, no demon, human, worthless, human and I would never love you."

Boy, was he lying through his teeth... err fangs.

He loved her dearly. Lord Sesshomaru was expecting her to burst into tears, but weirdly she didn't. She flashed a fake smile and started to leave. Before she did leave she simply said "Thank you for your help, Lord Sesshomaru. I will try to find me a proper husband."

After she left his library, she just walked to her room silently crying.

eNdfLaShBaCk!

Rin was at her room now and she just layed there crying. _'I guess he really doesn't like me'_ She thought to herself. She didn't know she has spent 3 hours in her room crying and it was dinnertime. Shikora, her servant, knocked on the door and mumbled," Rin-Sama, it is dinnertime. Rin simply answered. "Thank you, Shikora. I will be there in a minute or two. Rin went and changed her kimonos. She knew her lord would be disappointed if she looked shabby.

She put in a simple red kimono and tied her hair up in a bun. She looked out of the room and walked down.

A/N:This is my 1st Inuyasha story so plz bear with me… nice reviews and Flames are accepted, but nice reviews get dedications. I will not write ch.2 unless you ppl write 10 reviews!


	2. The dinner and other things

Disclaimer- I OWN INUYASHA!

Sesshy: She's lying through her teeth.

Rin: Sure is.

Me: Ok... I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Inuyasha movie 1, 2, 3 and the game Inuyasha Feudal Combat. And Sesshomaru.

Rin:NO YOU DON'T SESSHOMARU IS MINE!

Sesshy:That's right! Wait.. You don't own me Rin.

Rin:Who says?

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dinner.

* * *

Rin walked slowly down the stairs to have dinner. She was very nervous. All kinds of thoughts were running through her head _'Will he look at me? Will he hit me? Will he kill me? Will he make me leave?' _She was very scared.

She went into the room and saw Sesshomaru there, staring at her. She smiled at him and he knew she was faking it. Rin took a different seat than the one she usually sat in. She did sit next to Sesshomaru. But now, she didn't feel like it. Sesshomaru saw this and asked her a question.

"Rin, why aren't you sitting in your normal seat?"

Rin made up a quick lie, "I like change, milord."

He knew she was lying and decided to ask her later. The meal looked delicious. For Rin, it was chicken, potatoes, corn, and rice. For Sesshomaru, it was some kind of demon meat. She lifted up her fork and started eating. She felt like she needed to throw up. She didn't know why, but she just did. Sesshomaru was busy eating when he heard a small voice. It was Rin.

"Umm… Lord Sesshomaru, can I please be excused?" She asked, stammering a bit.

"Umm… I guess." He watched her leave and sighed. _'I guess she doesn't want to be around me anymore.' _

Rin was in her room, feeling better now. She didn't know what had come over her. _'Wow… I guess the food wasn't so good after all' _She remembered the first time she had eaten at the castle.

* * *

_Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

Rin was just called down from dinner. She has never eaten here and she felt nervous. When she got there Sesshomaru was talking to a servant.

"No! Rin doesn't rat demon food like me!" He roared.

"Bbbuutt—siirr.. All we ummm have isss ummm demon ffood." The servant looked very scared.

Sesshomaru told him "Well… I suggest you go and find some human food unless you want me to kill you!" Boy, she has never saw a servant scramble that quickly.

She waited 3 hours when he finally came back.

"There.(wheeze)..I got some (cough) food." The demon servant looked over at Rin. "I hope you enjoy it Rin-Sama." He put a platter full of food in front of her. It had meats, fruits, vegetables, and bread. It felt like a food heaven. She dug in and ate.

Afterwards, Sesshomaru looked at her and whispered "I hope you enjoyed the food, Rin."

She grinned at him. "Yes milord, I did."

* * *

_End Flashback… End Flashback__

* * *

…_

Rin was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Rin-Sama, Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you."

Rin replied, "Thank you, Shikora. I will be there in a minute." Rin fixed herself up and walked down the halls of Sesshomaru's Castle.

While she was walking she looked at the halls. She walked slowly down the halls and saw paintings of Sesshomaru's father, mother, Inuyasha, Inuyasha's mother, and him. Then, a picture of a girl was in view.

The girl looked beautiful and familiar. Her hair was black and in a bun. She had caramel brown eyes and a gleaming smile. Labeled under the painting was the name Rin. _'Wait…' _She thought. _'Rin… Isn't that me?'_ She stared at the painting. It looked so nice. _'I can't believe he did this for me.' _

She got to the door and waited. As always, Jaken hobbled out and told her to go in. Also, she sat down. His voice was careless and cold.

"Rin." He stated.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why didn't you sit in your normal seat at dinner? Don't lie."

"Umm.. Umm…"

"Why?"

"Umm…"

"TELL ME!"

She looked down. "I didn't think you wanted to sit next to an ugly, stinky, bad fighting, worthless and not demon human."

"What?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to sit next to you since I am so worthless."

"Rin… i.i…" His voice was cut of by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru's voice rang through the library.

A young man, about 22, stepped in. He had a demon slayer's outfit on. His hair was in a high ponytail. He had freckles and dark brown eyes. He spoke in a manly voice.

"Sesshomaru, I've came here to ask for your permission to get to know Rin better."

"Kohaku, are you saying you want to court Rin?"

"Yes Sir."

Sesshomaru knew Kohaku because he has saved Rin from some demons once. It looked like Rin and Kohaku had some chemistry between them, and he seemed like a pretty nice guy. Rin looked behind her and saw Kohaku. She glared at him and smiled.

"Hey Kohaku. It's been a while."

He replied. "Hey Rin. How's life been treatin 'ya?" His voice sounded happy.

"It's been going good. Lord Sesshomaru has taken real good care of me." This made Sesshomaru blush a small red blush.

"So can I please umm…? Sesshomaru-Sama?"

Sesshomaru saw that Kohaku had _some_ respect in him.

"Go ahead. Is that ok Rin?"

Rin looked happy. "Absolutely!"

Kohaku grinned "Well… I'll meet you at the meadow tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok! Bye!"

Sesshomaru felt kind of sad. _'Now Rin is going to marry Kohaku… maybe I should mate with Kagura…. Nah!'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Rin asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you happy?"

He was speechless. "About what?"

"About how I might marry Kohaku."

"Sure... I guess"

"Ok... I guess I will be leaving now, milord."

"Bye Rin."

"Bye."

Rin went to her room and sat down thinking about Kohaku. _'He's so sweet. Yet, I can tell Lord Sesshomaru don't like him.'_ She lay down and drifted off to dreamland.

The Next Day

Rin walked out to meet Kohaku when she saw someone with him. She looked and it was…..

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I AM SORRY I WAITED SO LONG TO UPDATE!

Amy a.k.a SesshyandRinrokx


End file.
